The Sword of the North
by D-Bronze
Summary: First fanfic; mainly adventure, but there will definitely be romance! It's gonna be rated M for some awesome fighting scenes and cannodling lol. Main characters are mostly mine but all the favorites are gonna be in it! Please review so I can keep it up!
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: TAMORA PIERCE owns the Tortall universe. Everything here that's hers is hers, what's mine is mine. Done.

Ice, snow, and blood hazed her vision as she cut threw body after body, in what seemed to be a never-ending sea of thrashing limbs and weapons. Her vision was obstructed by the red haze that always clouded her sight in the mist of battle and all she could her was the pounding of her heart and the sounds of death from her vanquished enemies. As the day wore on the sound of battle grew quieter and quieter until suddenly she cut down a large Scanran with a flick of her sword and saw that there was no one left to fight.

Alanna the Lioness surveyed the area around her and couldn't suppress the feeling of disgust that rose up in her at the sight of all the carnage. It was by far one of the worst battles of the Scanran War and would certainly not be the last. As she sighed, dreading the fact that she would soon have to pick through the corpses looking for friends and wounded, she noticed a figure riding towards her. Taking a fighting stance she prepared to intercept the rider, but quickly relaxed when she recognized the rider.

"Alanna! Thank the Gods that you're alive. I saw you go down in the first charge and thought…"

"Quit the waterworks Jarl I'm fine," said Alanna as she tried to put on a smile for her second of command, relived to see him alive. As she walked over to him she said, "I was just pulled off my horse by some Scanran and had to fight on the ground for a while."

Jarl raised an eyebrow skeptically and said, "Well I'm sure that he quickly regretted dismounting the Lioness." They both laughed at this, yet they could both see the hollow looks in each other's eye that the fresh battle had left them with. The laughter soon died down and only silence remained as they both began looking through the bodies and ordering the remaining soldiers to bring the wounded back to camp.

As Alanna worked, healing those she could save and easing the deaths of those touched by the Black God, she couldn't help but wonder why the Scanran's had suddenly attacked this position. The fort at Jaden's Pass was one of the best-fortified positions along the Scanran-Tortall border yet just today a large Scanran force had come down from the Mountains to attack the fort.

As she voiced her thoughts to Jarl he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Honestly I have no idea how these bastards think. We've been fighting this war of attrition for 10 years and still their King sends man after man against our forts slaughtering countless on both sides? If you want my honest opinion I say that their King is a loon and there is no reason to his madness. In fact…" but his words trailed off as they both heard the sounds of steel meeting steel in the distance.

The two warriors didn't even look at each other before unsheathing their swords and running in the general direction of the fight. As they approached they saw that freshly killed Tortallian soldiers littered the ground and upon passing a pile of corpses saw the fight.

10 Tortallian soldiers were surrounding a man covered in wounds and gasping for breath. He was leaning on his sword, using it as a crutch as his head darted back and forth surveying the enemy soldiers surrounding him. Alanna quickly surveyed the man and her first thought was that this man was deadly. He was tall and thin and had lean muscles that were clearly developed though extensive combat experience. His experience was also evident in the many scars covering his arms and the obvious grace that only master swordsmen could have composed while exhausted and leaning on their sword. The seven freshly killed Tortallians beneath him were also examples of his combat ability. However what was most unnerving about this man was that he had jet-black hair and green eyes. These were traits hardly seen in Scanrans yet here he was, on a battlefield killing Tortallian soldiers. In the brief time that Alanna took to survey him she realized that she would have to fight him, rather than fruitlessly wasting more lives.

"Stand back soldiers." Alanna said quietly in her iciest voice. The soldiers hesitated for only a second before letting her enter the circle surrounding the Scanran. Alanna raised her sword at the man and said in poorly accented Scanran, "I am Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Who are you who dare attack soldiers searching for wounded after a battle. Say your name so I may know the man I kill." As Alanna said this she took up a fighting stance tensing for the fight to come.

The man looked her up and down and smiled at her. Before Alanna could be caught off guard by this action the man shifted his position bringing up his sword to an attacking position and said in perfect Tortallian, "Hello Lioness I have heard much about you and am honored to fight you on this day. May I say though that your accent is quite atrocious." The man laughed then in the blink of an eye flew across the distance between them and slashed at Alanna's side.

_His sword is Yammani style_. Alanna thought briefly before barley raising her sword in time to deflect his blow. She then countered with a overhead slash and their swords locked together in mid air. As the pushed against each other, each trying to gain the upper hand the man laughed and said, "As to who I am dear Lioness. You may call me Zareth Snowson, and remember the name for it will be the last you hear." And with that he broke away and they began exchanging blows. And so the dance of blades began as the two warriors slashed at each other endlessly.

Alanna quickly realized that she had the upper hand in stamina and strength, but couldn't understand why none of her hits were getting through. Desperately she tried to disarm him by wrapping her blade around his and flicking, but found that he easily deflected it. She then realized with a crushing certainty why none of her attacks were landing. She was less skilled than this man.

This thought filled Alanna with a sense of wonder as she realized she was fighting a swordsmen better than her for the first time in 20 years. However this feeling of wonder quickly turned to fear when he broke through her defenses and dealt a slash to her thigh and elbow. Alanna quickly jumped away from the man and took up a defensive position. At seeing their Lioness hurt Jarl and the soldiers started moving towards the man with murder in their eyes in when Alanna yelled, "STOP!" Everyone took their eyes of Zareth long enough to look at Alanna as she said, "Do not touch this man! It is my fight and you will not dishonor me like this." She then healed her wounds and the two warriors began to circle each other.

"Where did you learn to wield a sword Snowson?" Alanna asked nonchalantly, while studying his movements for any signs of fatigue or weakness.

"Now lets not be coy Lioness. I see you studying my actions and I know your buying time. But I will tell you if you beet me Lioness. Now lets end this." Replied Zareth.

Alanna laughed and said, "Yes lets." As she lunged at him throwing everything she had into her last attack. Zareth responded with his own attack yet right before they met she saw a brief smile touch his lips as he withdrew his word a fraction of an inch.

Yet before she could even register this their swords meet and Alanna's slid by Zareth's burying itself in his arm while his left a small graze across her cheek. Zareth's eyes widened in pain and he slumped to the ground as Alanna's sword rested coolly against his neck.

"I yield." Were the only words heard in the utter silence that filled the battlefield, followed quickly by the thump that Zareth's body made when he hit the ground unconscious.

The Lioness stared at the man at her feet for a moment or two before thrusting her sword down. It buried itself in the ground to the right of his head and the Lioness swiftly turned around and looked at Jarl and the soldiers.

"Chain this man and bring him back to camp. Bandage his arm up and tell me when he regains consciousness. No man is to touch him without my permission. That is all" and with that the Lioness pulled her sword from the ground, sheathed it, and went back to the battlefield to look for survivors.


	2. Detained

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and thus I own nothing from the Tortall universe. The only things that are mine are my characters and my story. Thanks for reading =P.

"My legs. By the Gods where are my legs!" screamed a wounded Tortallian as Alanna pressed bandages to the mangled stumps where the soldier's legs had previously been located. As she pressed down on the wound the soldier screamed in pain and swung at her head, knocking her off balance and into a pile of used bandages. By the time Alanna untangled herself from the bloody mess and came back to the stretcher she could see that her patient eyes were glazed over and that the Black God had taken him to the Peaceful Realms.

Alanna stood there stunned as she stared at the body; the feeling of nausea and powerlessness, slowly coming over her; the same feeling that gripped her every time she lost a patient. But before it could dominate her mind she shook the feelings off and thrust them deep inside her, to be examined and experienced when the Lioness wasn't needed.

_I must be strong for my men_. _I'm their leader, I'm their leader, and I'm their Lioness_. _There will be time to morn later._ And with that thought Alanna turned back to her work and began healing her next patient, amidst the sounds and stench of death that filled the healer's tent.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The first thing that Zareth felt was the pain. Bloody, hot, excruciating pain. Pain that threatened to force him back into the cool embraces of unconsciousness. Forgetting for a moment his condition, Zareth tried gripping his head with his arms, only to feel a strong resistance on his wrists. _What the hell is this…_ were the only thoughts he could form when a wave of hot fire spread from his shoulder through out his body, threatening to send him reeling into unconsciousness. Gritting his teeth Zareth groaned out loud in pain and fought off the nausea that threatened to overcome him.

_Gods be damned that woman must have nearly taken my arm off!_ _I won't be able to hold a sword for a month!_

After what felt like hours, the pain slowly started to wane and Zareth took a deep breath before experimentally flexing his right arm ever so slowly. He was rewarded for his efforts with a slight throbbing in his shoulder that was not nearly as painful as the fire, but quite more annoying. After deciding that at the moment there was nothing to be done about his shoulder, Zareth opened his eyes to survey the area around him.

It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light before he realized he was in a cage. This discovery led to the reasoning to why his wrists were restrained. As Zareth recognized the cool feel of steel against his writs as irons. He quickly checked to see if the lock pick he hid in his boot was there, but was disheartened to find that it had been taken.

"_The Lioness' men aint no amateurs, that's for sure,"_ thought Zareth as he continued to observe his surroundings. Getting up he began pacing back and forth in the small cage that couldn't have been more than 6 by 6. In fact there really wasn't enough room for Zareth to pace without stepping on the pile of hey he assumed was a bed and the chamber pot in the corner. The walls themselves were completely made of iron, consisting of multiple bars, close enough together that no one could squeeze out, but wide enough that the guards could always keep an eye on the prisoner being detained. As he looked past his cell, Zareth realized that he was in the middle of the Tortallian fort's parade ground and that the entire regiment at Jaden's Pass was situated around his cell.

Before Zareth could properly register this information, a sudden force hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall and land on his bad shoulder. As Zareth gasped in pain, holding a scream from leaving his lips, he heard two men laugh towards his right.

"Look at this bastard! The bloke's woken up. Shame he did if yer ask me, would have won ano'ter crown if the Black God had paid him a visit."

"Well ye didn't did yer, Garth? The blokes alive and well so you owe me a crown. Now cough it up."

"Yes Garth, as you can see I'm fit as a fiddle and seeing how you are clearly a gentlemen, what with attacking a wounded man from behind, I'm sure we'd all be happy to see that you hold yourself to the bet," said Zareth between clenched teeth as he struggled to hold himself against the wall.

The unexpected quip from their prisoner momentarily stopped the transaction of currency between the two guards as they paused to study Zareth. "Hey Garth, did that Tortall killing piece of filth just say something?"

"I believe he did Aden, and we can't have Tortall killing pieces of crap doing that can we? But here's an idea. How 'bout you give me an extension on that bet? Let's see if after ten hits from my spear this bastard will still grace us with his clever quips. Or perhaps by then the Black God will have found this piece of filth and we can go back to burying our brother in arms." The two men apparently agreeing with the new terms started to approach Zareth, with murder in their eyes.

_Great, Zareth, fantastic. You had to say something! You couldn't just be the defeated prisoner and dealt with the blow. Noooo you just had to push them and now you're gonna get your brains busted in. Bloody fantastic!_

"Now let's not do anything we might regret in a minute or two," said Zareth before dodging a spear thrust aimed at his stomach. Another one quickly followed grazing his leg an causing him to fall back against the cage wall hitting his shoulder in the process. The pain clouded Zareth's vision and his body wouldn't move no matter how many times his mind told it that if it didn't it would be impaled by a spear. Yet that blow never came and as the pain slowly receded Zareth was able to open his eyes, searching for the spear that was surely on its way towards his throat. Yet instead of a spear tip Zareth saw a scene that he would never forget in his entire life.

A women whose head was on fire was standing before him splattered in blood screaming her lungs at two cowering guards before her. The woman, Zareth noted was clearly enraged, and the combination of the gore splattered all over her tunic, her head being on fire, and strangest of all her violet eyes was enough to greatly disturb Zareth. As the haze that had clouded his mind fully left him he realized that it wasn't fire that topped this women's head, but shinning copper hair. As soon as he realized this, his mind clicked into place that the figure before him was Alanna the Lioness, the woman who had nearly severed his arm from his body.

Realizing this Zareth quickly decided that the best course of action was to put on a smile and listen to the unfolding situation at present. _Honestly, at this moment all I can do is keep my mouth shut and listen. I've already learned that these Tortallian gents don't take kindly to a joke or two._

"Now when I say don't touch my prisoner that mean doesn't mean touch my damned prisoner," screamed Alanna at the two cowering figures beneath her.

"But Lioness, he's killed Tortallians! He ain't worth the mud he walks on, why do…"

"Gareth! Are you questioning my orders. Because if I even think that you might be I'll have both of you mutton heads cleaning latrines and in the front charge of every battle for the rest of this bloody war!" The color drained from the soldier's faces as they each pictured a life filled with filthy waste and the high probability of death, and quickly straightened at attention when Alanna threw them a fiery stare.

After a few moments of seeing the guards squirm under her fierce gaze Alanna yelled, "Now get out of my site both of you this instant! You each have latrine duty for 2 weeks and if you ever disobey a direct order again… well you know the deal." And with that the two men saluted and retreated quicker than she thought was humanly possible.

A few moments after they were out of sight Alanna let out a large sigh and felt the weariness of war begin to touch her. She hated disciplining her soldiers right after a battle where they had lost clsoe ones, but the chain of command could not be broken. As she began to think of the countless other tasks she still had to cover, her thought was broken by a voice.

"A thousand thanks, Lioness. I cannot say how happy I am that those men's spears aren't taking residence inside my stomach at the moment. The only thing that could make this day perfect would be if a healer could fix my arm."

Alanna turned to see the swordsmen from the other day smiling at her with a red bandage covering his shoulder. She stared at him for a moment before saying, "Please don't confuse the fact that you're still alive with the idea that I will spare you. You have killed my men and if you do not cooperate with me then I will gladly finish you off myself."

Zareth instantly dropped the warm smile on his face and hid his emotions behinds a face of stone. "As you wish Lioness, what would you like to know?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger… Eh no I'm not I love suspense. Anyway please review I see a lot of people hitting up the story but no reviews =(… Finally please tell me if you're liking the tone of the story because I need to know soon because I could go a lot of different ways with this thing. Any who that's all thanks for reading. (=^3^=)**


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and thus I own nothing from the Tortall universe. The only things that are mine are my characters and my story. Thanks for reading =P.

"First off, I would like to know why you were with the Scanran unit that attacked my forces," said Alanna as she began taking a seat in front of the cage. "You are clearly not of Scanran decent and I'm wondering why a foreigner like you would be on the frontlines."

Zareth grimaced in pain as he positioned himself against the cage to properly face the Lioness. "Well the stories are true, I see. The Lioness does indeed appear to have a quick wit about her."

Alanna stared at Zareth flatly before saying, "Please Snownson I don't see why you think that flattery will help your situation at all. Now answer my questions, and cease with this flowery nonsense, else I'll let the comrades of the men you killed in battle have their way with you." To prove her point she began to rise from her chair when she was interrupted with a suddenly deadly serious Zareth.

"By the Gods you Tortallians have no sense of humor... Fine your right. I'm not a damn Scanran, I'm a mercenary that was hired by the unit's commander to act as a captain, overseeing a squad of his soldiers during the attack. We were meant to sweep around your flank and catch you off guard. Unfortunately the plan changed when your charge completely broke the main forces formation and you killed the commander." Alanna nodded her head remembering the battle and the moment were she had unhorsed the commander and killed him. He was an old military fart, the sort that watched his men die for him while keeping clear of battle, and could understand the need for him to hire young capable warriors to act as his arms in the midst of a fight.

"That story matches the events of the battle fairly well, but if you truly aren't a Scanran then were are you from and why did you engage my forces after battle?"

Zareth looked at Alanna before staring at his hands and saying, "Well I'll answer the later question first. When the main forces' formation broke my men's moral faltered and they began infighting. The veteran soldiers who were loyal to the commander were trying to keep the new recruits in formation and not have them abandoning the battle. I tried to settle the dispute, but by that time blades had been drawn and I had a to-the-death free for all consisting of around 50 men." Zareth suddenly looked up into Alanna's eyes and she could see that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, farther away than she'll ever know, and something flashed in his eyes that made the hairs on Alanna's neck stand up straight. Yet as quickly as that look came into his eyes it was gone, and Zareth looked away whispering, "It was a gods forsaken bloodbath."

Alanna studied Zareth intently, wondering if she had just imagined that look in his eyes. It was totally possible, the moment was so brief, almost intangible, yet... _No focus Lioness. Keep your mind focused._ And she buried the suspicion deep within her, something that she seemed to be doing more and more frequently.

Zareth looked at the Lioness studying her closely before asking, "Lioness do you feel..."

But before he could finish Alanna had composed herself and interrupted him asking him,  
"How did you manage to live through that? If what you're saying is true then that force would have consisted of some of the units best men. The elite warriors intended to be kept in reserves to act as the final hammer blow against an enemy force."

Zareth sighed looking away before saying, "What do you think Lioness? I killed as many as I could. There were so busy fighting each other that it was almost easy. There weren't even 30 left before they realized I was decimating their numbers. And then not even 20 before they decided to join forces. And by that time there were too few to properly fight me, though I did receive some injuries." As Zareth talked his voice got colder and colder until he suddenly looked at Alanna and said, "But you wouldn't believe that, would you? No. No one in their right mind would think a single person could kill 30 men. After... that was over I was captured by two enemy mages. I think that they were being chased by Tortallian soldiers, saw that I was surrounded by dead Scanrans and decided to curse me in revenge while at the same time buying some time to escape. Before I knew it there was a ring of dead soldiers around me and you were challenging me to a duel. I think it was pure instinct that made me recover quickly. Good thing to, I'd most certainly be dead right now if I didn't."

There was silence for a moment or two as Alanna took in the full story that Zareth had spun her. _30 men? That's impossible, no human could do that. Even if he is a better swords men than me that's just absurd... Yet why would he make up such a ridiculous lie. If there's anything I've learned from this man from fighting and talking to him it's that he's deadly and intelligent. He's not stupid enough to think I'd believe such a story_. Finally after thinking for a few more moments she looked at Zareth and simply said, "Prove it."

Zareth looked at the Lioness for a moment or two before saying, "Prove what exactly?"

"All of it."

"Hmmm..." was Zareth's response until he looked up and said, "Well can't you have some mage see if there's some sort of mind control spell cast on me that I'm unaware of?

Alanna thought of this and nodded. "Yes this would be possible." Diving into the back of her mind, she grabbed the flickering flame that was her gift and readied the proper spell while saying, "Give me a moment, oh and this might hurt." Concentrating she sent out her magic towards Zareth until it met him.

"Wait. What might hurrrrARRRGGHHHHH, GODS DAMN THAT STINGS!" screamed Zareth as he grabbed his head with his good arm. Then there was a flash of bright red light that blinded the pair. When Alanna could see again she saw that there was a red shinning tattoo moving across Zareth's face, causing him to scream in pain whenever it moved. Alanna focused on her work and put more and more of her Gift into the spell, determined on the task ahead of her. Then as suddenly as it had appear the tattoos were gone in a flash of white light, leaving an unconscious Zareth on the cage floor.

Alanna stood there stunned and drained from her use of Gift and just stared at Zareth. After a while the Lioness collected herself and walked over to the healer's tent. After a brief conversation, two healers moved Zareth out of his cage and into the infirmary where they began healing his shoulder. Alanna oversaw the healing and when it was done gave instructions to have guards posted outside the room to make sure no one entered or left.

Not minutes later Alanna collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted from overusing her gift and began falling asleep. _If the story of the spell was true than does that mean that the rest..._ were the last thoughts to dance across Alanna's mind before she succumbed to the cool embrace of sleep.

The full moon was the only witness that night to see a lone rider steal way from the fort at Laden's Peak. It acted as a guide, eerily lighting the path of the rider who traveled across a land riddled with corpses. This land had come to know death in the last few days and signs of its devastation were everywhere. However the rider it seemed was equally familiar with the scene before them. They showed none of the signs that a normal traveler exhibited when introduced to a recent battlefield. None of the horrors of war seemed to touch the rider as they continued on their path, their mind keenly focused on the task ahead of them. Suddenly the rider stopped and lifted down her hood to survey the field.

Her violet eyes searched the landscape until she found what she wanted. Alanna rode towards the woods that were off to the right of the battlefield. Riding through the forest she came to a clearing and stopped. Dismounting her horse she looked at the sight before her in awe.

The clearing was covered with the dead bodies of Scanran soldiers. Alanna went over to one of them and recognized the uniform he wore to be that of the Hul'zuk clan, one of the most elite warrior clans in Scanran, feared for their brutality and efficiency in battle. Looking around the clearing she saw many other Hul'zuk as well as members of the Karek, Zurl, and Abent clans; all elite warriors. Yet the one thing that truly startled her was that there were no Tortallians among the dead.

As the Lioness mounted her horse and began riding back to the fort all she could think about was the scene she had seen. _Zareth Snownson...what are you?_ Was the only question that gnawed at her mind all the way back to Laden's Peak.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you like the chapter! Sorry that there's been a lack of action =(, but I gotta get the story up and running. But don't fret action is on the way! Also shout out to spazzysassyangel for being the first review! Speaking of reviews DO IT MORE! thxs =P**


	4. Spar

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and thus I own nothing from the Tortall universe. The only things that are mine are my characters and my story. Thanks for reading =P.

The smell of blood, sweat, and medicine were the first to grace Zareth's senses. Then followed the sounds of death, from the mouths of wounded and dying men; accompanied by the ever present whisper of a healers incantation. Zareth stayed still, keeping his eyes closed, while allowing his body to rose from its magic induced slumber. As his body came awake so did his mind. _The healing ward then. Seems like not only have I survived my ordeal but my accommodations have been significantly improved._ He waited what seemed like hours until the sounds of healing were gone, and had been for a long time, before opening his eyes.

Surveying the his surroundings Zareth saw that he was indeed in the healing ward within Laden's Peak and was currently occupying the last bed in the room, right next to a window which presented a view of the courtyard. Slowly rising from his bed Zareth went through a mental checklist assuring that he was physically fit and healthy. After satisfying his expectations Zareth moved towards the infirmaries doors, but stopped just as quickly as he started.

Zareth froze in place, not moving a muscle, and stared at the light that was coming from beneath the door. There! A shadow moved, as if shifting his weight, and Zareth smiled to himself. _Ha! That Lioness has left guards for me! She is one not to be underestimated._

Moving silently Zareth retreated from the door and slowly moved back to his bed. Without much thought he proceeded to look out the window and a smile touched his face at what he saw. _Ohh this will indeed be a fun endeavor._ Were his last thoughts as he opened the window and slipped out onto the roof and into a downpour.

The raindrop was frozen in time. Crystallized into a perfect sphere it seemed to hang in the abyss, invisible forces compelling it to fight its very nature and halt its heavenly plunge toward the land below. Alanna zeroed in on the image, her violet eyes etching every detail and character of that single raindrop into her mind, as the millions of others cascaded around her. She studied it as her blade almost seamlessly split that tiny peace of perfection into two halves and noted how the water erupted into chaos as it was obliterated by her steel.

Up, down, left, right. Halt, jump, lunge, somersault. Duck, dodge, parry, attack. Counter, defend, feint, repeat. Alanna's sword was her partner in this chaotic dance, matching her every move, acting as one but independent at the same time. The dance of battle was one Alanna knew personally and had for many years, and thus her movements flickered between grace and lethality blending the two into something new, something that defined Alanna to her core.

It was at this time, between extreme mental focus and physical strain that Alanna could retreat into herself and meditate upon her inner thoughts. _Zareth has been unconscious for 4 days now and has yet to stir. It can't be much longer before he awakens, the Gift I used to put him to sleep wore off days ago. He must have been more exhausted than he let on_.

Finishing a particularly difficult series of moves, Alanna paused in her exercise to wipe the rain and seat from her brow. Squinting threw the rain she looked towards the medical ward, but couldn't make out anything threw the heavy rain. Sighing she stretched before doing a backhand spring into a back flip and renewed her routine with vigor.

_The minute he wakes up I'll have to ask him about the clearing. No single man could have done what I saw that night, and live at that!_ Yet as Alanna's movements quickened and quickened and her breath became shorter and shorter another thought began to wander through her troubled mind. _And if he truly did kill all those men then why am I still alive, why didn't he kill me when he obviously could?_ As Alanna thought this she finished her exercise and was surprised when she sensed a presence behind her.

Quickly spinning around, both her voice and sword acted as one as she brought steel to Zareth's throat and asked to his smiling face, arms stretched up in the air in mock surrender, "Two questions. Why are you out of your bed? And why did you think it was a good idea to sneak up on a warrior in the middle of a rainstorm while she was focused on training?"

Zareth's smile widened as he slowly lowered his hands and used one to push Alanna's sword from his neck. "Two questions shall receive two answers. Firstly I woke up and was surprised to see that I didn't have a beautiful nurse pampering me and caring for my wounds." Alanna's snort interrupted Zareth and put a mock scowl on his face. "Well you may think its funny, but I was hurt. And I was sore when I woke up so I though I might take a stroll. Unfortunately a few guards stopped me from taking a normal route so I improvised." Zareth said with a smile as he pointed at the medical ward.

Alanna followed his gaze and had to squint through the rain before making at what he was pointing at. "Ah. So you used the window?" Zareth nodded knowingly before adding, "Yes and it was quite a challenge in the rain. Almost slipped and broke my neck."

"Well that answers one question. Only one remains." Alanna said as she wiped of her sword and sheathed.

The mischievous grin on Zareth's face immediately made Alanna uneasy and his answer didn't help. "Well I saw you practicing in the courtyard and though that the best way to recover was to exercise." Zareth said coyly as he looked Alanna in the eye.

"Are you asking me to spare with you Snowson?" Alanna asked as she walked over the forge to get out of the rain.

"It would please me Lioness." Zareth replied as he followed her and took a seat near the forge, rubbing his hands near the fire to warm them.

_Hmm. If what I have seen in the clearing isn't proof enough that this man is dangerous then I should definitely not put a sword in his hands._ Yet although Alanna thought these words something else was telling her otherwise. Something that could only be described as primal was urging her to cross swords with him again._ Damn it all to the Peaceful Realms!_ Alanna thought as she rose and walked over to a wrack of weapons. Looking through it Alanna searched for something before she stopped and drew out two objects.

Zareth stared at the two wooden practice swords in the Lioness' hands and didn't say anything as she walked back into the rain. He just stood and followed her and caught a practice sword when she threw it at him.

Alanna stood in the rain and stared at Zareth for what seemed to be hours before simply saying. "I'm sorry Zareth, but I do not trust you enough to give you back your sword back." Zareth nodded at this in understanding and opened his mouth to speak, but Alanna silenced him by raising her hand. "I saw the clearing Zareth. I saw the bodies. And it was me who destroyed the curse that was placed on your body by the Scannran mages. Everything that you have told me has been truth. When I say that I do not trust you I do not mean that I don't trust your words, for they have all been true in the time I have know you." At this Alanna raised her wooden sword slightly and started to circle Zareth.

"I say that I do not trust you enough to give you back your sword back because I fear that if I fight you with a sword then blood will be shed. Not perhaps because of malice, but because we are warriors and that is our nature." When she had stopped talking Alanna had fully circled Zareth and was once again directly in front of him. Looking him straight in his eyes Alanna studied Zareth for what could have only been seconds but seemed like years. Then see some hidden signal Alanna suddenly threw the entirety of her being into her sword and lunged at Zareth.

Once again Alanna only had the time to see the slightest of smiles touch Zareth's lips before their swords clashed in midair. Then almost immediately Alanna lost grip of her mind and all that was left was the pulse and rhythm of battle. The two danced with each other, exchanging blows, trading hits, seeking the others destruction; yet at the same time each supported the other, forever balancing between defeat and victory where one mistake was all it took.

As the dance wore on the steps became quicker and quicker, and each dancer began moving at inhuman speed; trying to both keep up with and annihilate their partner at the same time. Yet in all this chaos and among the dance of battle a thought began to poison Alanna's mind. _Zareth is much more skilled than I._

This single thought didn't take long to weaken the mind of the Lioness. And with her mind her arms grew heavy and her feet turned into lead. Her breathing became labored and her steps less and less graceful. Soon she had given up the task of annihilating Zareth and was forcing everything she had into keeping up with her partner in the midst of their dance among swords. Yet Alanna knew that once one gives up trying to destroy their partner in this dance among blades then there is not much hope left for them.

And as soon as that poisoned thought had crossed her mind it seemed like the Lioness had been staring at her sword leaving her hands, as Zareth twisted it out, for an eternity. Yet the eternity suddenly became very short as a wooden practice sword smacked her in the chin, bathing her world almost instantly in black.

Zareth brought his wooden practice sword across the Lioness' chin with about 20% of his full power, but still flinched when he heard the wet smack of wood against skin and saw Alanna's eyes role into the back of her head. Then with the same quickness he had delivered the blow, Zareth sprung forward and caught the Lioness before she face planted into the mud beneath her. Then as gently as possible he carried her to the medical ward and, ignoring the perplexed look of the guards at seeing the person they were supposed to be guarding carrying their unconscious leader to a healer, placed her on his previously occupied bed.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time, but hey here's a huge friggin chapter for ya so eat it up. Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE. ONE DUDE REVIEWED MY STORY AND THAT INSPIRED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER. SO YA…. REVIEW! Thxs =)


	5. Comrade

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and thus I own nothing from the Tortall universe. The only things that are mine are my characters and my story. Thanks for reading =P.

Zareth shifted his weight around the shackles that bound his legs and arms to his cell's wall in a hopeless attempt to become comfortable. _Well congratulations_, Zareth thought to himself_. You're probably the first prisoner ever to be moved from his cell into a nice safe, comfortable bed only to be stupid enough to get thrown right back in. I mean, did you really have to knock their leader out with a practice sword in the pouring rain?_ "By the Gods what was I thinking? After knocking out the Lioness I'm surprised that they've kept me alive this long," Zareth said aloud as he paced around the cell in what little amount his bindings allowed.

Suddenly Zareth heard a voice, dripping in sarcasm, behind him. "I'm just as surprised as you are Snowson. Knowing my men I would have bet a gold crown or two that you'd be hanging by the gallows," said a bemused Alanna, who was holding a piece of meat to a particularly nasty purple bruise on her chin.

cZareth flinched at the sight of Alanna's injury as he turned around to address her. "Well aren't I lucky that they love you so much that they want you to have the pleasure of deciding my punishment. In fact if what I heard was true it's 5:1 for hanging, 3:1 for beheading, and 9:1 that you'll just run me through plain and simple. It's probably the most morose betting pool I've ever heard of, especially because they're not letting me participate."

By the time Zareth finished Alanna was doubled over from laughing and a grin had appeared on Zareth's face. Wiping her eyes, Alanna straightened up and looked at Zareth smiling before saying, "Well that certainly is a disturbing series of wagers. And to think my men should know that gambling is strictly prohibited." At this both warriors laughed until their sides hurt and it was quite a while before either of them was fit to speak.

When both had stopped laughing Zareth watched Alanna take a set of keys from her belt and look through them all before taking a particularly rusted one and unlocking Zareth's cell door. Stepping in, she approached Zareth and stopped at what must have only been an inch away from his nose. Zareth was considerably taller than the Lioness and had to look down on her, past his nose, in order to meet her violet gaze.

For awhile each studied the other, cold grey staring into fiery violet, and as their gaze intensified a sort of battle began to take place between the two. This battle was not as physical as their previous one, but it was no less intense. So much so that if any had witnessed the two locked in each other's gaze, the sheer intensity of their auras would have made the unfortunate witness exceedingly uncomfortable.

Finally, when the very air around them seemed to hum and shimmer with energy, Alanna slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again Zareth noticed that something had slightly changed in the Lioness's eyes. The fire in her eyes was still there, but it was not directed at him, as it was moments ago.

_She trusts me now._ Zareth thought as the realization hit him. Then his suspicions found ground when Alanna moved to unlock the shackles that bound his legs and feet. As she worked on the locks her brows furrowed in concentration, "Honestly Snowson I don't know what to make of you." Finishing unlocking him she straightened up and once again looked him in the face, weighing his reaction.

"You kill my men against your will, but then slaughter scores of the soldiers you were meant to lead. You fight me on the field with sword in hand and fall to my blade, but then best me in my own fort with a piece of wood. Every word I have heard from your lips has been those of truth and honesty, but even now my hand twitches and I restrain myself from running you through with blade in hand, not because of malice, but because my survival instinct is screaming that you're nothing but danger."

At this Zareth laughed out loud at a perplexed Lioness before replying, "Well if it calms your mind my lady I myself am restraining the urge to attack a certain short female warrior whose eyes say that she could as easily kill me as heal me."

Alanna smiled at this and replied, with mirth in her eyes, "Well aren't you lucky Snowson? In the time I've known you I have done the two things of which you speak, almost in succession." Upon realizing the truth to her words Zareth began laughing with the Lioness and they continued to do so as they left the cell and began walking out of the dungeons.

As they exited the dungeons Zareth smelled freshly baked bread in the air, and soon enough his stomach growled as he realized he hadn't eaten in a very long time. About to voice his hunger Zareth was interrupted by a low grumbling sound whose source he could not ascertain. Looking around he was surprised to see a flushed Alanna and upon realizing the situation said, "Well it seems that somewhere between being brutalized by guards and being beaten with a stick I've forgotten to eat anything."

Alanna rolled her eyes at Zareth and said, "By the Gods for a warrior as deadly as you, you sure can be foolhardy."

Zareth feigned mock hurt and clutched his hands against his heart. "Oh Lioness your words may cut deeper than your sword. I fear that I shall never recover from your verbal mutilation of my innocent pride. And to think all modest little me wanted was some bread for his deprived stomach."

"Well I suppose seeing that you have experienced both equally you'd be the best judge of that. But the bread idea is a very good suggestion, one that I second whole heartedly." Alanna said as they entered the kitchen. Seeing no one around Zareth began searching through the shelves and Alanna the cupboards and before they knew it they had a spread of freshly baked bread and an assortment of cheeses laid out on the table.

Digging in the two soon were stuffing their faces, having been completely unaware of how hungry each of them was. By the time each of them were full they had eaten all the bread and only a chunk of moldy cheese was left between them. Patting his belly Zareth stood up from the table and stretched before going back to the cupboards, looking for something.

Alanna looked at him with disgust and said, "How could you even eat anything after that? We just went through two days of rations."

Zareth continued searching through the cupboards, not missing a beat by replying, "Two days of rations? Well that's not so bad, once…"

"It was two days worth of rations for at least 4 men."

"Oh…well in that case put an apple in my mouth, roast me, and call me a pig." Zareth said over his soldier before suddenly standing up, a bottle clutched in his hand, and yelled, "Ahhahh! The Gods grace me tonight!"

Alanna raised an eyebrow first at Zareth then at the bottle he clutched. "And what pray tell do you plan to do with that," she asked as Zareth walked over and sat at the table.

Grabbing the cork in his mouth Zareth ripped the top off of the jug and spat the cork away. Then he took a long swing and slammed the jug on the table. "Oh Gods that's good. I haven't had decent mead in months, I tell you Tortallian alcohol is the best there is." He passed the bottle to Alanna who sniffed the contents and flinched at what she smelled.

"Urghh that smells terrible. How do you swallow that swill?" Alanna said with distaste as she passed the jug back to Zareth who proceeded to attack the jug with relish.

Finishing the jug Zareth shrugged and raised it to his eye, in a vain hope to somehow locate a few drops of liquor that had somehow escaped his ravenous appetite. "Honestly I don't drink it for the taste." Zareth replied placing the jug on the table in defeat.

Alanna studied the man before her and asked him, "Then what do you drink it for?"

Zareth didn't reply for a few seconds. Then a few minutes. Then it got to a point that Alanna began to think her companion was more drunk than he let on before he simply said, "Because it numbs me."

"Because…" Zareth began, "Because I need it to forget. Forget the faces of the dead, both known to me and brought before their time by me. Because I need it to dull the pain. Pain that comes from surviving when others more worthy died. Because I am to weak to deal with these on my own and I need a crutch."

At this point Zareth, who had been looking down at the empty jug, looked Alanna in the face. When their eyes met, for the second time since she had known him, Alanna saw that Zareth was not looking at her. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, past where they were, maybe even past _when_ they were. Whatever it might have been what Zareth saw was unknown to Alanna and just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"It was for these reasons that I drink Lioness," said Zareth tiredly. Then as an afterthought he added, with a tired smile, "That who can truly waste good mead and expect a place in the Peaceful Realms?"

For a while Alanna stared at Zareth without saying much. Then as if making a mental decision she stood up and walked over to him. Looking up he saw her approach and said nothing even when she sat next to him at the table and faced him.

"Zareth Snowson," she began. "I believe it is time that I learned who you are. Not why you were at the battle, but why someone like you who is clearly not of Scannran decent fought with them. Why you are such an exceptional swordsmen at such a young age. I need to know these things if I can really trust you enough so that I can tell my men not to stab you in the back and so that I may let you leave free one day." As Alanna stood back up she began walking back to her seat, but before sitting she suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"Also if you even think of lying to me once or attempt any tricks let me tell you that I will not hesitate to spit you on a spear and feed you to a nest of spidrens. Are we clear?" As she said this her violet eyes glowed with fire and Zareth could feel the deadly power just beneath the surface of this small formidable warrior.

Flashing his most dashing of smiles Zareth replied with two words, "Crystal clear."

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry if this chapter is slow I needed to develop the relationship of the characters. The next chapter you'll finally find out about the mysterious Zareth's past. Oh and PLEASE REVIEWI it inspires me to write better and I know we all want me writing at my best! That's all peace ^o^**


	6. Revelation

"My name is Zareth Snowson, this I have not lied to you about, for amongst my people it is a sin to not offer ones name to their opponents before combat, and even a greater to sin to give a false one."

Alanna nodded at this, pleased to learn that this at least was true, before asking, "And what of your people Zareth? You're obviously not of Scanran decent so where do you hail from? Galla? Tusaine? Maren? Sarain? Tyra?"

At this Zareth sighed and looked away from Alanna's face, as if contemplating whether or not to answer her question. It was at the point where Alanna thought she would have no answer to her question that he said, "None. None of the countries of which you speak do I consider to be my homeland."

Alanna was speechless. _He doesn't hail from any of these countries? How can that be? Those are all the countries that are in our region. Other than Carthak and Yamani, which he obviously isn't from his physical appearance, there remain no other major countries near us. Where does he come from?_ As if sensing her nervousness Zareth smiled and said to Alanna, "Don't look so worried. What I mean when I say that none of those countries are my homeland is that my people's origins do not lay in their lands."

"Then who are your people?"

At being asked this question, Zareth suddenly straightened up and his eyes weld with pride. He answered with a strong voice, "I am of the Quari people. We are a warrior tribe of nomads that hail from beyond the Roof of the World and inhabit the Northern Ice Planes of Garen'du. It is said by my village elders that in ancient times, Immortals chased us from our sacred lands to such an extent that our people found themselves pressed against the Roof of the World. Then Zareth, my namesake, grabbed sword in hand, defended his people, and led them over to the other side of the world." Suddenly the pride and strength that had suddenly grabbed hold of his spirit left him and Zareth's eyes grew sad and his figure fatigued.

"Unfortunately by the time they had crossed over the mountains most of my people had died and only a few tribes remained. Soon the tribes fragmented and went their separate ways, defusing into the local populations, becoming no longer Quari, but Maren, Tusaine, Tortallian and all the other countries you mentioned. But my tribe, the Qazack tribe, refused to assimilate and for many centuries we claimed the Northern Ice Planes that stretched from Northern Scanra to Northern Galla as our home." Looking at Zareth Alanna could see the pain of his people's history written all over his face and the years of their suffering etched into his eyes.

"My people are warriors among warriors, and it was our skill with the sword that kept us alive and silenced our existence. We were small in number and for many years we simply migrated along our planes and were not bothered for we were not known. But there were times that Southern men, men of Scanra and Galla, came into our lands in attempts to expand their kingdoms." Zareth's voice turned to steel and his eyes gained the cold gaze that Alanna had seen in the midst of their fights.

"They died. Each and everyone of them was put to the sword, for entering our lands and in order to keep word of our existence from ever traveling South of our lands as anything but myth and legend. My people were too few in numbers to stand against any army of commendable size and we knew if bordering countries knew of our existence they would have us assimilate with their people like the Bahzir are in Tortall. So fearing such a fate, it was decided that we would never stop moving and become warriors of legend to protect the existence and secrecy of our people." Rubbing his eyed, Zareth paused his narrative for a moment, before he placed his hands on the table and stared at Alanna.

"Since the day my people made the decision to preserve the secrecy of our existence the Quari people have faded from the history books, only remaining in legend and lore."

Suddenly laughing Zareth grinned before saying, "In fact in some towns of Northern Galla, there are stories of ice giants and ice wraiths that kill anyone foolish to brave the Northern Ice Planes of Garen'du." Smiling and enjoying a brief chuckle, Zareth wiped his eyes before continuing and saying, "I always did get a chuckle whenever I heard that."

"To my people, secrets became a holy thing, for our very way of life balanced upon one. Secrets became an unbreakable bond between my people only to be shared with loved ones or comrades…" Zareth's voice trailed off and for a moment there was only silence between the two warriors. Then with a voice filled with sorrow, Zareth whispered, "And because secrets became such a thing of holiness to the Quari people, it is my people's greatest sin to speak of our existence to an outsider." Looking up at Alanna, Zareth's face was twisted with grief, as the inner pain of the betrayal of his people broke free for all to see.

Alanna held her breath as she met Zareth's eyes and for a while all words of comfort and kindness that she had used in her life seemed to small and weak in the presence of Zareth's grief. In the end Alanna could only bow her head to Zareth and whisper, "I'm sorry for the unimaginable pain, that I have put you through in demanding your identity."

Zareth looked at Alanna with surprise and she was happy to see that her words brought a smile to his face. "Let the Gods be damned, I'm mopping aren't I? Sorry you had to see that, and don't apologize for wanting to know more about me. I'm happy to oblige and it was a necessary cost to earn your trust," said Zareth as he rose from his seat and walked towards Alanna. Then grabbing her arm around the forearm Zareth looked into her eyes with a cool intensity before saying, "But as a sign of trust I have told you my people's greatest secret and I beg of you not to spread it, if not for me then for the sake of my people."

Alanna looked at Zareth calmly before smiling and nodding her head. "I understand the gravity of the secret you have told me and I will take it to my grave, as a sign of trust between the friendship we have made."

Zareth's appearance suddenly became much lighter as if a great weight had been relieved of him. "Well bless the Gods that I have found a friend such as thee so far away from home! Come let us leave the kitchen and walk to the courtyard, there is still something I must show you."

As they stood up to leave a thought dawned on Alanna that she soon voiced, "That reminds me. If your people stay to the lands North of Scanra and Galla then why were you leading a Scanran unit on the Tortall-Scanran border?"

"In order to remain a secret to the outside world my people had to become warriors of the highest caliber in order to ensure that the few of us capable of fighting could easily overwhelm a force twice or three times our size," Zareth explained as they left the kitchen. "The Quari people did this through two ways. The first was the Pilgrimage and the second was the Arra Hitaan. The Pilgrimage was a journey that all warriors of the Quari people had to undergo once they had their coming of age ceremony at 16. For 15 years after, we were tasked to travel the world learning the way of the sword from other cultures, so that upon returning to the Quari people we were greater warriors then we could have ever been if we had just stayed with our tribe…"

Once Zareth had paused for a moment, Alanna couldn't help asking, "But how could you send a 15 year old out onto the battlefields of the world? Could your people afford losing so many of your young in order to get a few good warriors?"

Zareth look down at Alanna for a moment or two before answering, "You are right, it is a tragedy whenever one of our people doesn't return from their Pilgrimage on their appointed day. But that only happens once every decade, for by the age of 15 one has been studying the sword style of the Quari for 13-14 years."

"You begin sword training at such a young age?"

Zareth shrugged of Alanna's skepticism and simply nodded, "It is necessary in order to master the Arra Hitaan, the second method my people developed in order to become strong, and the reason I have brought you back to the training grounds.

Looking away from Zareth, Alanna realized that they were indeed in the training grounds, in fact only 20 feet from the spot were Alanna and Zareth had recently sparred. Rubbing her bruised chin, Alanna flinched as pain shot up her jaw. _I really should heal this when I have the time_. _After all I don't want half my face to have the complexion of a plum for much longer._ The sound of sword hitting ground suddenly brought Alanna from her daydreams and drew her attention back to Zareth, who was in the middle of the field.

Clutched in his hands were around ten swords and an eleventh was protruding from the ground, hilt up, around fifteen feet in front of him. Then without warning Zareth threw the remaining swords up in the air and they each landed around the field, all with their tips buried in the earth, and spaced at odd intervals. Surveying the field he nodded his head once, satisfied with the sight before him, before turning back to Alanna. "Watch closely because I'm about to show you the Quari people's most deadly sword technique, the Arra Hitaan. Pay attention because I will only demonstrate this once and you'll only see it again on the battlefield."

Taking a deep breath Zareth closed his eyes and began to focus. Time slowed. An eon became a millennia, millennia a century, century a decade, decade a year, year an hour, and hour a second. Then the world became mute. There was no sound of life anywhere to be heard. The birds did not sing, the wind did not whisper, there was nothing. There was only Zareth and soon there was only the beating of his heart. That rhythmic beat was the only sound in the world. It became not just his heartbeat, but also the heartbeat of everything; his heart was the heart of the universe.

The beat was everything, the beat was what kept everything in time, kept everything in tune, and it was the beat that was Zareth's own as much as the world's that commanded his eyes to open. As sight returned to him all he could hear was his heartbeat and all he could see was a sword. This was how one began the Arra Hitaan and so it will always be.

As Zareth grabbed the first sword a new existence was born. One born from flesh and steel, this was the creature moving now, and it was as graceful as it was deadly. It cut, slashed, and stabbed with deadly efficiency both steel and flesh merging to become one. As it moved its movements became quicker and quicker, more and more streamlined, as the new being pushed the boundaries of its elemental bond to the very tipping point. And then as suddenly as it began the new existence died as the sword left Zareth's hands; as steel was separated from flesh.

But without losing pace Zareth was upon the next sword and a new being came to life, and it too reveled in the bonds between steel and flesh and blossomed in the art of carnage, just as its predecessor had before it. Yet unlike its predecessor this bond lasted longer, grew stronger, and began showing a character of its own as the deadly and rapid movements became those of a distinctly Tortallian sword pattern. Yet as suddenly as it appeared it was gone, lost in the chaos that was steel and flesh, and soon after the bond was broken as sword and swordsmen were separated.

This continued as Zareth moved from sword to sword, his movements only seeming to become more and more refined and twice as deadly as time moved on. And with each sword, styles of other countries started to appear. There would be a flash of Yammani, a hint of Scanran, and dash of Gallan always present but never dominating.

Then as suddenly as it began, Zareth picked up his last sword and stopped. There was once again no sound, as if the world had gone mute, but this time it wasn't in Zareth's mind. The entirety of the training ground was under an oppressive silence, forced by the killing intent of the beast surrounded by steel whose eyes secreted death. Yet still Zareth did not move, he stood still, and after what seemed like eons he took the sword in his hands and dropped it. The blade sank into a rock beneath him, stopping only when its hilt hit the ground. Then turning towards Alanna, Zareth stammered, "That is the Arra Hitaan…" before passing out on the ground.


End file.
